


The Accidental Snuggle

by SamuelJames



Category: Being Human
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-29
Updated: 2009-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George has a bit of a crush</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Accidental Snuggle

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Accidental Snuggle  
> Characters: George Sands, John Mitchell  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: George has a bit of a crush.  
> Spoilers: Series 1 of Being Human  
> Disclaimer: Being Human belongs to Toby Whithouse and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

George couldn’t help thinking about the accidental snuggle. It had been a few seconds, nothing more but it was nice being in Mitchell’s arms. After he’s told that Mitchell is able to look after his Star of David because of their affection for one another he thinks maybe it’s more than friendship.

He subtly brings it up one night while they’re watching Doctor Who. He speculates on the ‘flirting’ between Jack and the Doctor.

Mitchell says nothing will ever happen, “they’re mates, yeah. If something was going to happen they’d have done it by now.”

George forces himself to smile.


End file.
